


Talks And Betrayals

by Beloved_Of_John



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Betrayal, Current blue paladin Lance, Manipulation, Previous black paladin Zarkon, Previous blue paladin Haggar, how does one tag, the last three paladins also don't have names, the previous green and yellow paladins don't have genders, the previous red paladin was a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved_Of_John/pseuds/Beloved_Of_John
Summary: Haggar's story I guess or something? I'm giving her character.





	Talks And Betrayals

**Author's Note:**

> This is crap

Haggar was still young when she was a paladin. Not knowing any better than what the other paladins told her. Zarkon had once told her to believe in herself and not to listen to what others say. 

But the others always told her that she was too trusting and would likely get herself killed by being so naive. She always ignored the other paladins, favouring Zarkons praise. 

If you asked anybody else they would say she was a witch or the weak link. Yet Zarkon always said the opposite. She started depending on him, only trusting or needing him.

It became an obsession early on. She would ignore the other paladins and cling to Zarkon. She lived for his complements. 

She had been surprised when he came up to her and asked her to follow him. He lead her to the black lion. As her second foot stepped fully on the black lions mouth closed. 

She was confused until he told her his plan. While he distracted them she would take them out. He decided that tomorrow would be the best day since they had a meeting and would all be in the same room.

She started having second doubts before realizing that if she changed her mind Zarkon would stop complementing her. She waited for the meeting. As everyone sat down she grabbed her bayard.

It turned into a gun as usual. She was the teams sharp shooter after all, like Zarkon had said. She shot twice and yellow and green were down. She saw the others run, good now this would be fun.

Zarkon had stayed and told her how amazing her first two shots were. She couldn't wait to take the others down with Zarkon. The rest of the plan commenced.

They separated to search for the rest. The lion hatches were locked in case anyone tried to escape. She ran there and spotted the bane of her existence. She was the one they always they compared her to, it was always about her. 

She aimed quietly and then fired. The red paladins clothes soaked in the colour that they were. She could almost think that it was just the way the shirt was. But she knew that the darker red near her chest was blood.

Zarkons voice sounded behind her. Telling her that he got the rest. He yelled at her to get in the blue lion while he got a pod. She listened as he told her to put it on a useless planet called earth. Hidden away from anybody who should be able to fly it.

Ten million years later she saw the new blue paladin. A kid younger than she had been. She could see some of herself in him hitch made sense considering they both pilot/piloted blue. She saw him argue with the red paladin but she also saw a bonding moment between them. 

She was confused by this new blue. She saw him joking and flirting with everyone yet crying to himself at night. She became attached to him. 

He was a sharp shooter just like her and was ignored by the others. She wanted him to have someone like Zarkon who would compliment him. She would do that if he let her. She would be the Zarkon to his Haggar.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it's crappp


End file.
